


friends’ experiment

by pokeboys



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Gladion is 17, M/M, hau is 15, they’re both subs but gladion somehow knows what he’s doing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:53:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22117432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pokeboys/pseuds/pokeboys
Summary: Hau and Gladion “experiment” with each other as they’re both virgins, but is it actually an underlying motive of love?
Relationships: Gladio | Gladion/Hau
Kudos: 47





	friends’ experiment

**Author's Note:**

> ahahahh this is my first smut writing in a LONG time. the last time i did was maybe 1 or 2 years ago...? i think i've gotten better at writing since then but this probably still sucks tho lol. in case you didn't read the tags they are NOT children like they are in-game: hau is 15 and gladion is 17.

“Hau… are you a virgin?” Gladion asked his best friend one day. The two of them were in his bedroom, with Gladion lounging on the bed and Hau sitting on the floor. 

Hau grew flustered at the question, and turned around, struggling to answer. “Uh... u-um… yes…?” He thought he saw Gladion smile at his answer, but he wasn’t sure. 

“How would you like to _not_ be?”

Hau froze. Was this an invitation to fuck from his long-time crush? If it was, he had to take advantage of it.

“Does that… mean what I think it does?” Hau asked cautiously. 

“Well, Hau, I’m actually… a virgin, myself. I was thinking, we could… experiment,” Gladion explained. “Are you up for it?”

Hau was blushing profusely by this point, certain that Gladion had noticed. “Yes! Uh… yes. I would… like to…” 

“Come up here, then.” 

Hau stood up and then sat beside gladion, clearly nervous. He was visibly aroused, too, which he didn’t bother hiding.

“Someone’s interested, huh?” Gladion said, placing a finger on Hau’s crotch. “How big is it?”

“I, uh, never bothered to check…” Hau admitted. It wasn’t a lie, at least.

“I’ll just have to find out myself, then.” Gladion began to pull Hau’s shorts down, revealing his bulge beneath dark blue boxers. Hau watched intently, wishing for the platinum blonde boy to fully touch him where he so desperately craved it. 

Gladion lightly ran his fingers along the bulge, making Hau’s breath hitch, and making the bulge harden. “Felt good?”

Hau nodded, unable to push any words out. Gladion slipped his fingers beneath the elastic of Hau’s boxers, hesitating to pull them off. He glanced up at Hau, then back down. Pulling the underwear down, Hau’s length sprung free, and it was much bigger than Gladion expected. He stared at it in awe, while Hau turned away in embarrassment. 

Gladion reached out to lightly stroke it, snapping Hau’s attention back towards him. He slowly placed his fingers around the length, taking a grip on it. Gladion began sliding his hand up and down, making himself more aroused. Hau moaned quietly, which made Gladion bite his lip. Before continuing, he removed the rest of hau’s clothes, exposing his entire body. 

“Gladion…” said Hau nervously, “I want to see yours, too.” 

Gladion smiled and picked up Hau’s hand, placing it on his hip. “Go ahead.”

Hau started by taking Gladion’s shirt off, gazing at the pale skin beneath. he then decided to go for Gladion’s pants and boxers in one go, exposing Gladion’s cock immediately. it wasn’t as big as his own, but he was just as in awe as Gladion was towards his. 

Hau had an idea, but wasn’t sure how to tell Gladion about it. Instead, he decided to pull Gladion closer by his hips so that their cocks almost touched. Gladion gazed into Hau’s eyes, awaiting whatever he planned to do. Hau, gripping Gladion’s hips, began to grind his length against Gladion’s. The blonde boy did the same, placing his own hands on Hau’s hips. The room was silent except for the boys’ heavy breathing and occasional whimpers. 

They kept up the act until Gladion moaned, and a small bit of precum formed at the tip of his member. Hau took the opportunity to lean down and plant a kiss right on the head, much to Gladion’s delight. Hau shifted himself into a more comfortable position, and began kissing Gladion’s entire length, head to base. Gladion let out a cry of pleasure when Hau started to drag his tongue along it. 

“H-Hau-!!” 

The sound from the blonde boy was enough to make Hau absolutely crazy. He had wanted so long to hear it from his crush, because of him. In a sudden bout of bravery, the green haired boy took the other’s length into his mouth, placing a hand around its base. 

Gladion moaned out once again. “Fuckk… ugh, Hau!”

Hau began to slide his mouth along the length slowly, hesitantly, unsure what to do. Gladion thrusted up instinctively, jamming into Hau’s throat. Hau didn’t care, though, and he kept pleasing Gladion with his mouth. He wanted to make Gladion come. And eventually, he did. Gladion moaned and released a sticky substance into Hau’s mouth, which surprised Hau, and he coughed slightly as it hit his throat. Hau moved away from gladion and wiped away the bit of come that dripped from his mouth, swallowing the rest. Gladion stared at him and decided right then and there that despite being the smaller of the two, he had to fuck Hau. 

Gladion sat up and pulled Hau towards him, sitting him on his lap. “Want me inside of you?”

Hau was silent. He stared at Gladion and subtly licked his lips. Finally, he managed a yes, and prepared himself for the act. 

Gladion pulled a bottle of lube out of one of his drawers. 

“Why do you have that…?” Hau asked.

“Just in case,” replied Gladion, rubbing some of it onto himself to be able to ease himself inside of Hau. He positioned himself, and slowly pushed his tip inside of Hau’s hole. Hau whined; it hurt, but felt unbearably good at the same time. 

“Deeper?” Gladion asked, making sure it was okay with Hau. 

Hau nodded, bracing himself for the incoming push. Gladion pushed further inside Hau, closing his eyes. Hau was tight, and Gladion liked it. Hau leaned his head back, moaning as Gladion pulled himself out. He then pushed back in, going further than he did the last time. 

In and out, Gladion fucked Hau, bouncing him, gradually getting faster at Hau’s request. Hau allowed himself to let out any and all sounds of pleasure; he wanted Gladion to enjoy it as much as he was. Gladion was making his own sounds, too. He grunted Hau’s name and remarked at how tight he was. 

Gladion lifted his chin up to kiss Hau on the lips, something he’d wanted to do for a long time. Hau was surprised, but satisfied, and he moaned into Gladion’s mouth. Gladion used the opportunity to shove his tongue into Hau’s mouth, tasting the sweet flavor of Hau’s tongue and the malasada he always ate. 

The two boys continued pleasuring each other, fucking and making out, moaning each other’s names. Gladion pushed into Hau as hard as he could before exclaiming, “H-Hau I’m gonna-! Gonna come!!” 

“Oh god, me too,” Hau said, panting, “Come inside me! Please!!” 

They pressed their foreheads together and released their loads, Gladion’s filling Hau and Hau’s covering Gladion’s chest. 

Hau collapsed on top of gladion as he pulled out, their chests heaving. “Gladion…”

“...Yeah?” 

“I enjoyed this.” 

“Me too, Hau. I… have something i want to tell you.”

“O-oh! me too…!”

“Hau, I like you.”

Hau’s eyes went wide. Was he imagining this or did Gladion really just say that?

“I’ve liked you for a long time.”

“Gladion, I-I’m so happy to hear you say that! I feel the same! I was so scared that you didn’t like me or you’d think I’m weird or-“

“Hush.” Gladion pressed his lips against the green haired boy’s. He blindly found his way to the back of Hau’s head and took down the ponytail which had already been falling out. The boys released and gazed into each other’s eyes. 

After a moment, Hau placed his head down on Gladion’s chest. Gladion wrapped his arms around the other boy, not wanting to let go.

The two closed their eyes and let themselves drift off to sleep, feeling safe and protected in the arms of who they loved.


End file.
